


something about you that makes me feel alive

by foxgloved



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgloved/pseuds/foxgloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Simon is a vampire.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	something about you that makes me feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: saphael + things you said when we were the happiest we ever were. title: 'honey and the bee' by owl city.

Simon is a vampire.

Simon is a vampire, and he’s a bloodsucking monster, a creature of the night, and–-

He’s never been happier. Never more proud of himself, never more like a king of some sort with red-flecked eyes and fangs that could cut through a brick wall. (He’s not trying that, though.) And then, well–-

“Need any blood?” asks Raphael, his eyes gleaming in the dark. No longer is Simon afraid of the sharpness of his fangs– he’s basically the opposite of scared of those, he thinks–- or the way he puffs himself up. (It’s a facade, Simon has come to learn.) “Or are you still good from that pedestrian you drained yesterday?” A bit of disappointment snakes into his tone, but hell, Simon is a vampire, it’s not like he can help it.

“I’m good,” he says. And it means more than that, he thinks; from Raphael’s nod, from the second-long burst of adrenaline he feels.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://npdsolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
